The Last Valentine
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: A sad fic through the eyes of Syaoran. I don't want to give out the plot here. Read it if you don't mind crying a bit.


So here I am, dead inside. My heart is broken. She's gone... Gone forever. If I'd only had the sense to run after her she may still be here. But I didn't even try. She's gone forever and there's nothing I can do... But she's not really gone until I let go right? No, no she's gone forever. All I can do now... Is go too.  
  
~*~ One Week Earlier ~*~  
  
"S-Syaoran..." Sakura's voice was urgent, beautiful, but urgent. I looked at the phone. What could possibly make her come to me with a problem? Tomoyo was her best friend.  
"Sakura what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked. I don't like it when she's upset.  
"Syaoran... Meet me by the school... Please." She begged me.  
"Sure... I'll meet you there..." I was about to hang up when her voice cried out.  
"Don't hang up... Please... Are you on your cell phone?" I nodded and then remembered she couldn't see me.  
"Yea." I answered.  
"Don't hang up until I get there..." She pleaded. I agreed. I got up and ran the five blocks to the school. I heard her bedroom door, and then her front door shut. I could hear her skates clacking against the sidewalk. Could she hear me running? That's not important. I stood outside the school's gates waiting for her. I saw her, dressed completely in black except her skates. She hadn't even bothered to put her helmet on. I dropped my cell phone and ran to her.  
"Sakura... Please tell me what's wrong!" I begged her. She fell into my arms and cried into my instantly soaked shoulder.  
"Tomoyo-chan... And her mother... Were in a car crash... The people at the hospital told me they may not make it..." Sakura said through her sobs. My eyes went wide. It held her tighter, trying to comfort her.  
"It's going to be all right Sakura. I promise." I whispered. She buried her face against my shoulder. We sat there, against the school gates for hours. All I could do was promise her something I wasn't even sure was true.  
  
~*~ Three Days Later ~*~  
  
It was one day before Valentine's Day... Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi, were still in the hospital with no sign of being let out any time soon. Takashi told me they were getting worse. Usually I wouldn't believe him, he lies too much, but his tone was serious. I knew this time his words were true. At lunch Sakura came over to me.  
"Syaoran, come to the hospital with me after school..." Sakura asked. I nodded.  
"Sure." Was all I could say. Sakura had been out the past three days. I was glad to see her, depressed as we both were.  
After school we went to the hospital. The people knew Sakura by name and let her go through. Sakura knew the way. So this is where she'd been... I couldn't move when I saw Tomoyo and Sonomi. They lay quietly, silent amongst the room's stillness. Tomoyo turned her head weakly and smiled at us.  
"You brought Syaoran..." Tomoyo's voice was weak. I wanted to cry. I put an arm around Sakura gently. I listened in the back of my head to the beeping of the heart monitors.  
"Arigatou Syaoran... For being so good to her." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura smiled for Tomoyo then moved to Sonomi.  
"Sakura-chan... As pretty as your mother... Though more athletic than Nadeshiko-chan." Sonomi breathed. He voice was weaker than her daughters. In the back of my mind I could hear the beeping slowing, one's speed dropping faster than the others.  
"Daidoji-san... Thank you for always being so kind to me..." Sakura said softly.  
"You are your mother's daughter Sakura..." Sonomi smiled. she closed her eyes. "I'll be home soon Nadeshiko..." Then it stopped. One of the tones was a flat piercing sound. The other beeped on slowly. Sakura returned to Tomoyo's side.  
"Arigatou Sakura... For being my friend..." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura hugged her.  
"You were my friend too. My first friend, my best friend, the only one I told about Kero and the Clow." Sakura whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo weakly wrapped her arms around Sakura.  
"Aishitaru, Sakura." Tomoyo breathed her last words. Then the tones matched. Two high pitched tones that ripped through both our hearts. Sakura sobbed into her lifeless friend. I stood, unable to allow myself to move.  
  
~*~ One Day Later ~*~  
  
It was Valentine's Day. This is the last place I ever expected to be on Valentine's Day. So many people showed up for the funeral, but it was Sakura who spoke.  
"Tomoyo Daidoji was my best friend. She knew my secrets and shared my pain. She was always there to cheer me up and always had a camcorder to tape my endeavors. She was all anyone could ask for in a friend. Sonomi Daidoji was my mother's cousin. Her last words were "I'll be home soon Nadeshiko...". She loved my mother so much. I wish I could have gotten to know her better. I may have learned more about my mother and my family. She was always so kind to me. It hutrs to know they're gone." Sakura stopped there, burying her face in my shoulder to cry. And so it proceded on. Everyone was behind us.  
Later on that day Sakura and I stood in the park. She leand forward and whispered in my ear. "I love you Syaoran... Goodbye." She then kissed me. It may have only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours. I didn't mind. I loved her too. Then she ran off. No one saw her after that.  
  
~*~ Present ~*~  
  
They found her this morning, lying over Tomoyo's grave, the sword card in hand. (Though then didn't know it was a clow card.) She had killed herself. She'd left me a note. 'Dear Syaoran: Gomen nasai. I'll miss you. I'll always love you. Love, Sakura' And now here I am, just as when you found your way into my head. I'm all alone. I knelt down and picked up the sword. The other's have all gone. I'm kneeling over Sakura. I stab myself in the heart. I lay over Sakura now, bleeding to death. Goodbye Kero, I'm sorry for making fun of you. Goodbye Yue, lighten up a bit. Goodbye Mother, Sisters, Meilin, I love you all... And now it ends... Goodbye... I've gone to be with the last one who I loved on Valentine's Day.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you...enjoyed that... If it's possible to enjoy this fic. I do love Syaroan, Sakura, and Tomoyo very much. And my friends will tell you how much of a Sonomi fan I am. But I had to do this. I don't know why. If I made you cry, I did my job. It's rare to get a compleatly serious fic from me. But here's one. This is number 30 for Silent Anime Angel. Peace... Syaornara for now. 


End file.
